Midnight Hour
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami wants to meet Usopp away from the rest of the crew. UsoNam oneshot for cinnammonrolls.


Midnight Hour

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for cinnamonrolls so enjoy! Please R&R.

Dark clouds moved across the full moon and Usopp shivered. Despite the fact that Moria and his cronies were gone from the island, Thriller Bark was still scary at night. Why was he here again? Oh yes, Nami wanted to meet up with him. And since Usopp didn't want to find out what would happen to him if he refused to see her, he agreed to meet. Why she wanted to do it at midnight and away from the rest of the crew, Usopp had no idea.

"You're trembling," a voice said. Usopp jumped and quickly turned around, Kabuto at the ready. The voice laughed then and Usopp realized it was Nami. She stepped out into the moonlight and Usopp had to remind his jaw not to drop open at the sight of her. The navigator was wearing a low cut black dress. But she could be wearing a potato sack and Usopp would still think she was beautiful.

"You can lower your weapon, Usopp, I'm not going to attack you," Nami said.

"How do I know you're not after my money?" Usopp replied. Nami smiled sweetly at him then and she moved closer.

"You don't," she replied. Usopp felt a bead of sweat moving down the back of his head.

"So why did you want to see me?" Usopp asked, laying his weapon on the ground. He sat down and looked at Nami, waiting for her answer. Nami sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you," Nami said softly, her brown eyes gazing up at the sky. Neither spoke for several minutes and the two nakama watched the heavens. Usopp's hand entwined with hers and he unconsciously started tracing patterns in her palm until he felt the scar tissue from her old wound.

Removing his hand, he stared into her eyes then and stuttered out some words.

"I-I'm sorry Nami- but Nami shook her head and cupped his right cheek.

"Don't be...in fact I should be the one apologizing," Nami replied.

"For what?"

"Water 7. I should have comforted you more instead of going on about the money then you wouldn't have left..." A drop hit Usopp's arm and he saw a few tears trailing down her face. "Look at me, blubbering like an idiot," Nami said, chuckling weakly. A pair of lanky arms drew her close and she was embraced tightly.

"It's okay, everyone feels like crying now and then. And I've noticed you've cried for me time and again." And it was true, Usopp realized. When Oz had been stomping his body, above the crash of the monsters foot against his body, Nami's pain filled cry for him stood out the most.

"That's because you're an idiot who always gets into trouble," Nami whispered in reply.

"We're both idiots and we both suffer, I think we can agree on that." Nami scoffed at the observation but returned his embrace.

"Liar..." They moved apart from each other until their eyes met once more.

_Now Usopp-kun, move in slowly and kiss her!_ But the marksman ignored Sogeking's advice and continued staring at Nami.

_Coward... _but Sogeking was silenced when Nami pressed forward and kissed Usopp deep on the lips.

Usopp was sure he would die, I mean what if he got the horrible Kiss-A-Woman-Who-Isn't-Kaya-And-You-Die-Itis? But amid these thoughts of woe and nightmare images of beatings administered by two blondes, one kicking the marksman so hard his bones broke, the other alternatively crying and slapping him hard in the face, Usopp found himself returning the kiss and he barely registered the moan of pleasure escaping Nami's throat for the briefest moment before resuming the kiss.

Nami was sure she had gone insane. Of all the people in the world, to fall for Usopp?! Not to mention whatever Kaya would think if she saw the two of them there. But as her lips met his, she found herself not caring. There was just the moment and Usopp and Usopp's usually shrieking, lie filled, rambling mouth. The navigator started to pull away when Usopp returned the kiss. Nami found herself moaning but he quickly silenced her.

Eventually the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Nami stared at Usopp, Usopp returned the stare. Neither spoke until a few more clouds paced across the moon.

"Usopp, I love you," Nami said. "I don't know why but I really don't care. I love you and I know you're going to refuse me and I'm okay with that- but the marksman ceased her ramblings by pressing a finger against her lips.

"I love you too, Nami." Her eyes widened at that and she shook her head.

"You're lying..." But he kissed her again and in that she had all the proof she needed. Once they had finished kissing once again, Usopp stood up and offered a hand to Nami. Taking it, he pulled her to her feet and they started walking back to the Thousand Sunny, but not before Usopp grabbed Kabuto.

"Um, Nami...could you possibly be the one to tell the crew about our new relationship?"

"You're the man, you should do it," Nami replied.

"Okay, then I guess I'll enjoy this walk back with you, since it's the last thing I'll be able to do. Sanji's going to kill me," Usopp muttered. Nami laughed and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." And they continued their walk, unaware that they had been watched the whole time.

Zoro scratched his head and wondered if he should tell Sanji what he had just seen. It would be hilarious to see his expression. The swordsman's wounds still hurt but he knew this late night walk had been better for him than a day of bed rest. Now which way was it to the ship again, left or right?

"Oi, marimo, what the hell are you smiling about, did something happen?" Sanji asked as Zoro returned to the ship an hour later, a slight, very slight look of concern on the cook's face. Inwardly, Zoro was laughing like a madman but he managed to keep his calm. Shaking his head, the slight smile vanished from his face.

"Nothing happened, ero cook, nothing at all."


End file.
